Cony Madera
|nacimiento = 28 de febrero de 1974 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Humberto Vélez Jr. (hijo) Alicia Vélez (hija) Federico Mendoza (padre) Leonor Madera (madre) Adolfo Madera (hermano) Erick Mendoza (primo) |ocupacion = Actríz Actríz de doblaje Locutora |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1980 ( ) |medios = Televisión Teatro |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Cony_Madera_-_Ariel_La_Sirenita_.ogg |wikipedia = Cony Madera |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Rose Bukater.gif|Rose DeWitt Bukater en Titanic, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. mikami01.jpg|Reiko Mikami en Cazafantasmas Mikami, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Art-little-mermaid.png|Voz oficial de Ariel desde La sirenita II: Regreso al mar, otro de sus personajes conocidos. 814a8e076be3c23e1896abaf8a7dbd7a54b74448.jpg|Amy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. AmyWong.png|Amy Wong de Futurama (temps. 1-4). SMCDiana.png|Diana en la franquicia de Sailor Moon. Sra.Beakley(2017)|Sra. Beakley en Patoaventuras. Drew-barrymore-et.jpg|Gertie (Drew Barrymore) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (doblaje original). Friday_UCM.jpg|V.I.E.R.N.E.S. en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin en Padre de familia (temps. 1-2). Milly_Feria_Nocturne2.png|Millenium "Milly" Feria Nocturne en Perdidos en el universo. Anko_mitarashi_by_theimortal-d4q8rfe.png|Anko Mitarashi en Naruto. Shunrei.jpg|Shunrei (eps. 29-39) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Haruko.jpg|Haruko Akagi (eps. 28-52) en Slam Dunk. Fireballfront.jpg|Princesa del planeta del fuego en Sailor Moon Stars. Piper-Halliwell-Forever-Charmed-piper-halliwell-16094355-1056-800.jpg|Piper Halliwell en Hechiceras. Tumblr lrziym68JA1qi70w1o1 500.jpg|Anette Hargrove en Juegos sexuales. Carminha.png|Carminha (Adriana Esteves) en Avenida Brasil. Leslieknope.jpg|Leslie Knope en Construyendo un parque. Antiopedceu.png|Antiope en Universo de DC Films. eva-green-at-300-rise-of-an-empire-promo-pics-_1.jpg|Artemisa (Eva Green) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio. Ann-Darrow-ann-darrow-31750369-2000-1130.jpg|Ann Darrow (Naomi Watts) en King Kong (2005). Sherlock_holmes_kelly_reilly.jpg|Mary Morstan en las películas de Sherlock Holmes. Jade_01.jpg|Jade en la franquicia de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. 86635_1212890345293_full.jpg|Allie Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (versión Videomax). Mercedes2002.jpg|Mercedes Iguanada en El conde de Montecristo (2002). DF1ClearRivers.png|Clear Rivers en las películas Destino final y Destino final 2. ChristineMITIM1998.gif|Christine en El hombre de la máscara de hierro. Tricia_Poe.gif|Tricia Poe en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Jennifer-Love-Hewitt.jpg|Julie James en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado. 623e2c4f144945022243af939886dc36.jpg|Dorothy Brown (Mary Tyler Moore) en el Redoblaje de "Millie,Una Chica Moderna"(1967) Kate_coleman_orphan.jpg|Kate Coleman en La huérfana. 225px-Sydney_Bristow_ALIAS.png|Sydney Bristow en Alias. PLLElla.png|Ella Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas. 0000043390_20070924154820.jpg|Calleigh Duquense (2ª voz) en la serie CSI: Miami. Melisandre.jpg|Melisandre en El juego de tronos. MadisonFTWD.png|Madison Clark en Fear the Walking Dead. Selina_meyer.jpg|Selina Meyer en la serie de HBO, Veep. DC Andie McPhee.png|Andrea "Andie" McPhee (2ª voz) en Dawson's Creek. Princesa Archerina.jpg|Princesa Archerina en Power Rangers: Zeo. Monica_Swinton.jpg|Monica Swinton en Inteligencia artificial. Maryd2003.jpg|Mary Darling en Peter Pan. Roseep2015.png|La Rosa en El principito. Wilhamena.png|Wilhamena en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. MLPMovie-TempestShadow.png|Fizzlepop Berrytwist en My Little Pony: La película. Hova-ant-bully-56.4.jpg|Hova en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas. Beowolf_2007.jpg|Wealthow en Beowulf. Callie Maggotbone ugly americans.jpg|Callie Maggotbone en Ugly Americans. Akiko AICOIncarnation.png|Akiko Nanbara en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. ElfenLShirakawa.png|Shirakawa en Elfen Lied. Sakura_Kasuga.jpg|Sakura Kasuga (Madre de Yui) en Corrector Yui. Matrona (L7PC).jpg|Matrona en Los siete pecados capitales. Img ct06 03 on.png|Mei Terumi / Quinta Mizukage en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Angelique_bella_bestia.jpg|Angelique en La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada. Madame Mousey.png|Madame Mousey en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche. Mira_Nova.png|Mira Nova en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza y Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar. AnneBonny.png|Anne Bonny en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. Andrala_adulta.jpg|AndrAIa (adulta) en ReBoot. strongarm.png|Strongarm en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. 22305452232_42f71bae70_k.jpg|Princesa Leia en Star Wars Battlefront. Caroleena-growing-up-creepie-9.08.jpg|Caroleena Creecher en Creepie. Ticket-agent-hotel-transylvania-2-32.7.jpg|Recepcionista del Aeropuerto en Hotel Transylvania 2. Nefertina1.jpg|Nefertina en Momias aquí. Tumblr p10rbhJTzS1w227jmo1 500.png|Morgana en Trollhunters. Zira-the-lion-guard-6.26.jpg|Zira en La guardia del león. Smurfwillow.png|Pitufisauce en Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida. La Mama de Bambi en Bambi 2.png|La Mama de Bambi en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque. Madre de Tim.png|Janice Templeton en Un jefe en pañales. Rosalarumorosa1.png|Rosa la Rumorosa en El Chapulín Colorado. IdenVersio-BF2.png|Iden Versio en Star Wars Battlefront II. Queen-luxia-voltron-legendary-defender-70.7 thumb.jpg|Reina Luxia en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Leigh-Allyn Baker 2014-03.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de la actriz Leigh-Allyn Baker. Jennifer_garner.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Jennifer Garner. Naomi_watts.jpg|Naomi Watts otra actriz a la que Cony dobla regularmente. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|220x220px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Power Sentai. thumb|240px|Cony Madera y algunos de sus personajes, creado por Emile de Minaj thumb|240px|Cony Madera como Blanca Nieves. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE CONY MADERA COMO LA CSI CALLEIGH DUQUENSE thumb|218px|Dorothy Brown (Mary Tyler Moore) en el Redoblaje de "Millie,Una Chica Moderna"(1967) Concepción Mendoza Madera, mejor conocida como Cony Madera es una locutora y actriz de doblaje mexicana. Información Inició en el doblaje en 1980 y destaca por personajes como Piper en Hechiceras, Amy en Futurama, Reiko Mikami en Cazafantasmas Mikami, Shunrei en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Leslie Knope en Construyendo un parque, Sidney Bristow en Alias, Carminha en Avenida Brasil; también es la voz recurrente de la actriz Jennifer Garner en varias películas, y de la sirenita Ariel en la secuela La sirenita 2: regreso al mar y precuela La sirenita 3: los comienzos de Ariel entre muchos más. También es actriz de teatro; ha participado en más de veinte puestas en escena como "Pinocho", "Blanca Nieves" y "Hansel y Gretel"; en producciones de Edgar Rico entre otros "El diablo anda suelto", "El portal de Belén", "A puerta cerrada", "Antígona", "Don Juan Tenorio" y la ópera rock gótica de terror "Drácula" con "Cristal y Acero", bajo la dirección de Luis Cárdenas interpretando a Mina Murray. En televisión inicia en 1979 en programas infantiles como "Rehilete" y "Sale y Vale". Ha sido conductora de programas en Canal 11 y TV Mexiquense. También participó en la conducción del programa "ConociendoTV" del Instituto Politécnico Nacional" y "TV Revista del Consumidor" de la PROFECO. En radio ha participado en programas y radionovelas en estaciones como Ondas del Lago y Radio 620 en el Instituto Mexicano de la Radio. Estuvo casada con el también actor de doblaje Humberto Vélez y es madre de los también actores de doblaje Alicia Vélez y Humberto Vélez Jr.. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Garner * Mi papá es un gato - Lara Brand (2016) * Milagros del cielo - Christy Beam (2016) * Danny Collins - Samantha Leigh Donnelly (2015) * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Kelly Cooper (2014) * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados - Dra. Eve Saks (2013) * La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Cindy Green (2012) * Día de los enamorados - Julia Fitzpatrick (2010) * La mentira original - Anna McDoogles (2009) * Los fantasmas de mis ex - Jenny Perotti (2009) * Las vueltas de la vida - Gray Wheeler (2007) * El reino - Janet Mayes (2007) * Si tuviera 30 - Jenna Rink (2004) * Mr. Magoo - Stacy Sampanohoditra (1997) Naomi Watts * El castillo de cristal - Rose Mary Walls (2017) * Presencia siniestra - Mary Portman (2016/tráiler) * J. Edgar - Helen Gandy (2011) * Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños - Sally Channing (2010) * Mother and Child - Elizabeth (2009) * Agente internacional - Eleanor Whitman (2009) * Juegos macabros - Ann Farber (2008) * Promesas del este - Anna (2007) * King Kong - Ann Darrow (2005) * Los niños del maíz: La reunión - Grace Rhodes (1996) Nicole Kidman * Secretos de una obsesión - Claire Sloan (2015) (versión Diamonds Films) * Hola chicas - Ella misma (2014) * Australia - Sarah Ashley (2008) * Reencarnación - Anna (2004) * La piel del deseo - Faunia Farley (2003) Kate Winslet * Más allá de la montaña - Alex Martin (2017) * Belleza inesperada - Claire (2016) * Secretos íntimos - Sarah Pierce (2006) * El descanso - Iris Simpkins (2006) * Titanic - Rose DeWitt Bukater (1997) Kelly Reilly * El vuelo - Nicole (2012) * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Mary Morstan (2011) * Sherlock Holmes - Mary Morstan (2009) * Orson Welles y yo - Muriel Brassler (2008) * Silencio en el lago - Jenny (2008) Kerry Condon * Avengers: Infinity War - V.I.E.R.N.E.S. (2018) * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - V.I.E.R.N.E.S. (2017) * Capitán América: Civil War - V.I.E.R.N.E.S. (2016) * Avengers: Era de Ultrón - V.I.E.R.N.E.S. (2015) Leigh-Allyn Baker * Los pequeños Savages - Tía Jackie (2016) * Un día descabellado - Liz Morgan (2015) * ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York - Amy Duncan (2013) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! - Amy Duncan (2011) Anne Heche * Catfight - Ashley (2016) * Rampart - Catherine (2011) * Seis días, siete noches - Robin Monroe (1998) * Psicosis - Marion Crane (1998) Jennifer Jason Leigh * Aniquilación - Dra. Ventress (2018) * Los 8 más odiados - Daisy Domergue (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Bienvenidos a mi mundo - Debra "Deb" Moseley (2014) Robin Wright * Blade Runner 2049 - Teniente Joshi (2017) (trailer) * Mujer Maravilla - Generala Antiope (2017) * El hombre más buscado - Martha Sullivan (2014) (versión Diamond Films) Tilda Swinton * War Machine - Política alemana (2017) * ¡Salve, César! - Thora Thacker / Thessaly Thacker (2016) * Esta chica es un desastre - Dianna (2015) Jennifer Connelly * American Pastoral - Dawn Dwyer-Levov (2016) * Noé - Naameh (2014) (tráiler) * Editando al amor - Erica (2012) Sigourney Weaver * Cazafantasmas - Rebecca Gorin (2016) * Los cazafantasmas 2 - Dana Barrett (1989) (3ª versión) * Los cazafantasmas - Dana Barrett (1984) (3ª versión) Charlize Theron * Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Imperator Furiosa (2015) (trailer) * Hancock - Mary Embrey (2008) * La traición - Erica Soltz (2000) Olivia Williams * El séptimo hijo - Mamá Ward (2014) * El escritor fantasma - Ruth Lang (2010) (redoblaje) * Peter Pan - Mary Darling (2003) Heather Graham * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III - Jade (2013) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? - Jade (2009) * Mátame suavemente - Alice Tallis (2002) Kim Dickens * El hombre sin sombra - Sarah (2000) * Grandes esperanzas - Maggie Bell (1998) * Mercury Rising - Stacey (1998) [[Anna Camp|'Anna Camp']] * Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota - Aubrey Posen (2018) * Más notas perfectas - Aubrey Posen (2015) Malin Åkerman * Rampage: Devastación - Claire Wyden (2018) (tráiler) * The Romantics - Tripler (2010) Renée Zellweger * Tan distinto como yo - Deborah Hall (2017) * Jugando sucio - Lexie Littleton (2008) Kristen Wiig * Cazafantasmas - Erin Gilbert (2016) (tráiler) * Misión rescate - Annie Montrose (2015) Vera Farmiga * El conjuro 2 - Lorraine Warren (2016) (tráiler) * La huérfana - Kate Coleman (2009) Emily Mortimer * Spectral - Fran Madison (2016) * Mi encuentro conmigo - Amy (2000) Cara Buono * Ciudades de papel - Connie Jacobsen (2015) * Hulk - Edith Banner (2003) Gretchen Mol * Falsa identidad - Karen Hannen (2015) * Music from Another Room - Anna (1998) Leslie Mann * Ladrones de la fama - Laurie (2013) * Si fueras yo - Jamie Lockwood (2011) Cameron Diaz * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Jules (2012) (versión Universal) * El Avispón Verde - Lenore "Casey" Case (2011) Elaine Hendrix * Buddies: Cazadores de tesoros - Ubasti (2012) * Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 - Coleen Mansfield (2011) Vanessa Ferlito * Stand Up Guys - Sylvia (2012) (versión Lionsgate) * Julie & Julia - Cassie (2009) Emily Deschanel * La decisión más difícil - Dra. Ileana Farquad (2009) * El Hombre Araña 2 - Recepcionista (2004) Scarlett Johansson * El Espíritu - Silken Floss (2008) * Una canción de amor para Bobby Long - Pursy Will (2004) Kyra Sedgwick * Entrenando a papá - Stella Peck (2008) * Fenómeno - Lace Pennamin (1996) (redoblaje) Ali Larter * Destino final 2 - Clear Rivers (2003) * Destino final - Clear Rivers (2000) Robin Tunney * Mi suegro es un espía - Angela Harris (2003) (doblaje original) * El día final - Christine York (1999) Claire Forlani * Chicos y chicas - Jennifer Burrows (2000) * Hombres misteriosos - Mónica, la mesera (1999) Otros * Locamente millonarios - Kerry Chu (Tan Kheng Hua) (2018) * Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno - Dra. Rita Sims (Tanya van Graan) (2018) * Zombies - Missy (Marie Ward) (2018) * Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit - Josephine Rabbit (Rachel Ward) (2018) * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Anna Miller (Kristin Scott Thomas) (2018) * Melanie: Apocalipsis zombi - Helen Justineau (Gemma Arterton) (2017/trailer) * Asesinato en el expreso de oriente - Pilar Estravados (Penélope Cruz) (2017) (trailer) * Hasta pronto, Christopher Robin - Mary Brown (Phoebe Waller-Bridge) (2017) * Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Millicent (Linda Lavin) (2017) * La razón de estar contigo - Hannah (Peggy Lipton) (2017) * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Mary Winetoss (Kate McKinnon) (2016/trailer) * The Late Bloomer - Brenda Newmans (Maria Bello) (2016) * Mike y Dave, los busca novias - Rosie Stangle (Stephanie Faracy) (2016) * El bebé de Bridget Jones - Alice (Kate O'Flynn) (2016) * Cuando las luces se apagan - Insertos (2016) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Charlene "Charlie" Roan (Elizabeth Mitchell) (2016) * The Fundamentals of Caring - Instructora (Donna Biscoe) (2016) * El maestro del dinero - Patty Fenn (Julia Roberts) (2016) * Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras - Rebecca Vincent (Laura Linney) (2016) * Enemigo invisible - Angela Northman (Monica Dolan) (2016) * Mi gran boda griega 2 - Toula (Nia Vardalos) (2016) * Brooklyn - Rose Lacey (Fiona Glascott) (2015) (2da. Versión) * El laberinto del Grizzly - Kaley (Michaela McManus) (2015) * La niñez de un líder - La madre (Bérénice Bejo) (2015) * Joy: El nombre del éxito - Joan Rivers (Melissa Rivers) (2015) * Captive - Sgto. Carmen Sandoval (Leonor Varela) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) * 007: Spectre - Lucia Sciarra (Monica Bellucci) (2015) * Ted 2 - Agente de adopción (Nana Visitor) (2015) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Carla (Jennifer Ehle) (2015) * Mostly Ghostly 2 - Freeley (Carolyn Hennesy) (2014) * Jessabelle - Kate (Joelle Carter) (2014) * El hombre más buscado - Martha Sullivna (Robin Wright) (2014) (versión Diamond Films) * El apostador - Voces adicionales (2014) * Un tipo rudo 2 - Rosario Parkes (Jacqueline Obradors) (2014) * 300: El nacimiento de un imperio - Artemisia (Eva Green) (2014) * Una segunda oportunidad - Eva (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) (2013) * El corazón de la nación - Candace (Sydney Penny) (2013) * La maldición de Chucky - Barb (Danielle Bisutti) (2013) * Pequeños traviesos al rescate - Srta. Crabtree (Valerie Azlynn) (2013) * La caída de la Casa Blanca - Presentadora de noticias (2013) * El hombre de acero - Lara Lor-Van (Ayelet Zurer) (2013) * Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Julie Morneau (Alice Morel-Michaud) (2012) * Argo - Voz introductoria (Sahar Bibiyan) (2012) * Vividores - Carolyn Roberts (Jane Seymour) (2012) * Curvas de la vida - Recepcionista (Carla Fisher) (2012) * Metal y hueso - Stephanie (Marion Cotillard) (2012) * Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Claudia Wolf (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2012) * Jerusalem Countdown: Cuenta Regresiva - Eve (Anna Zielinski) (2011) * Amigos - Magalie (Audrey Fleurot) (2011) * El diario de un chico en apuros 2 - Susan Heffley (Rachael Harris) (2011) * Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein - September Jones (Lauren Cohan) (2011) * Año nuevo - Enfermera Aimee (Halle Berry) (2011) * La noche del demonio - Renai Lambert (Rose Byrne) (2011) * Linterna Verde - Carol Ferris (Blake Lively) (2011) (trailer) * Sin limites - Lindy (Abbie Cornish) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Mamá de Dana (2011) * Sanctum - Victoria (Alice Parkinson) (2011) * Temple Grandin - Temple Grandin (Claire Danes) (2010) * Bachillerato - Senora Gordon (Mary Birdsong) (2010) * Blue Valentine - Mujer embarazada (Jaimie Jensen) (2010) (1ª versión) * Intriga en Shanghai - Anna Lan-Ting (Li Gong) (2010) * Furia de centuriones - Arianne (Imogen Poots) (2010) * Ramona and Beezus - Dorothy Quimby (Bridget Moynahan) (2010) * Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Kim (Noureen DeWulf) (2010) * Comer, rezar, amar - Sofi (Tuva Novotny) (2010) * Casino Jack - Pam Abramoff (Kelly Preston) (2010) * Los viajes de Gulliver - Voces diversas (2010) * Marmaduke - Voces adicionales (2010) * Loco corazón - Jean Craddock (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) * Locas vacaciones de primavera - Gayle O'Brien (Amy Poehler) (2009) * El juego perfecto - Frankie (Emilie de Ravin) (2009) * Mi vida en ruinas - Lala (María Botto) (2009) * Mamut - Ellen Vidales (Michelle Williams) (2009) * Pequeños invasores - Nina Pearson (Gillian Vigman) (2009) * Mi cama de zinc - Elsa Quinn (Uma Thurman) (2008) * Batman: El caballero de la noche - Natascha (Beatrice Rosen) (2008) * Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos - Tish Cyrus (Tish Cyrus) (2008) * Camp Rock - Reportera de Televisión (Jee-Yun Lee) (2008) * Loca vida salvaje - Deb (Jennifer Perkins) (2008) * Cloverfield: Monstruo - Voces adicionales (2008) * El profe de gimnasia - Winnie Bleeker (Chelah Horsdal) (2008) * A prueba de fuego - Catherine Holt (Erin Bethea) (2008) * El fin de los tiempos - Alma Moore (Zooey Deschanel) (2008) * Viaje al centro de la Tierra - Elizabeth Anderson (Jane Wheeler) (2008) * Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer - Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) (2008) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Voces adicionales (2008) * This Christmas - Kelli Whitfield (Sharon Leal) (2007) * Bratz: La película - Mamá de Sasha (Tami-Adrian George) (2007) * Dan en la vida real - Eileen (Amy Ryan) (2007) * El asesinato de la princesa Diana - Rachel (Jennifer Morrison) (2007) * El diario de los muertos - Debra Moynihan (Michelle Morgan) (2007) * Beowulf - Reina Wealthow (Robin Wright Penn) (2007) * Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan - Faye Faulkner (Vanessa Branch) (2007) * Muriendo por un sueño - Sally Kendoo (Mandy Moore) (2006) * Viviendo con mi ex - Brooke Meyers (Jennifer Aniston) (2006) * Golpe de suerte - Dana (Bree Turner) (2006) * Gritos en la oscuridad - Kelly Presley (Katie Cassidy) (2006) * Pulse: mensajes del más allá - Mattie Webber (Kristen Bell) (2006) * Un paso adelante - Lena Freeman (Jane Beard) (2006) * El plan perfecto - Madeleine White (Jodie Foster) (2006) * Sombras en el bosque - Karen (Lori Heuring) (2006) * Escuela para idiotas - Amanda (Jacinda Barrett) (2006) * Hechizada - Nina (Heather Burns) (2005) * Sueños sobre hielo - Periodista (2005) * La cosecha de hielo - Renata Crest (Connie Nielsen) (2005) * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias - Charlie (Sunny Mabrey) (2005) * El sonido del trueno - Alicia Wallenbeck (Heike Makatsch) (2005) * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero - Sra. Pevensie (Judy McIntosh) (2005) * Diario de una pasión - Allison "Allie" Hamilton (Rachel McAdams) (2004) * Starsky y Hutch - Kitty (Juliette Lewis) (2004) * Vanidad - Lady Jane Sheepshanks (Natasha Little) (2004) * El ojo 2 - Joey Cheng (Qi Shu) (2004) * 10.5 - Dra. Samantha Hill (Kim Delaney) (2004) * El Internado - Anna (Virginie Ledoyen) (2004) * Robando la navidad - Sarah Gibson (Lea Thompson) (2003) * Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras - Gaëlle (Marina Hands) (2003) * Aquellos viejos tiempos - Marisa Jones (Perrey Reeves) (2003) * Johnny English - Alexandra (Tasha de Vasconcelos) (2003) * Defendiendo a los niños: La historia de Julie Posey - Cassandra Harris (Janet Kidder) (2003) * Jefe de estado - Debra Lassiter (Lynn Whitfield) (2003) * La guardería de papá - Peggy (Siobhan Fallon) (2003) * Shanghai Kid en Londres - Chon Lin (Fann Wong) (2003) * Buddy 3: en la copa mundial - Emma (Brittany Paige Bouck) (2003) * Juwana Mann - Jeanne Zelasko (Jeanne Zelasko) (2002) * La reina de los condenados - Jesse (Marguerite Moreau) (2002) * Almas gemelas - Sarah (Bridgette Wilson) (2002) * El conde de Montecristo - Mercedes Iguanada (Dagmara Dominczyk) (2002) * Eterna juventud - Narradora (Elisabeth Shue) (2002) * James Dean- Pier Angeli (Valentina Cervi) (2001) * Inteligencia artificial - Monica Swinton (Frances O'Connor) (2001) * Rush Hour 2 - Hu Li (Ziyi Zhang) (2001) * Miss Simpatía - Beth Carter (Jessica Holcomb) y Reportera (Catenya McHenry) (2000) * Vidas pasadas - Silly (Kirsten Dunst) (2000) * Camino a la fama - Eva Rodriguez (Zoe Saldaña) (2000) * Battle Royale - Yukie Utsumi (Eri Ishikawa) (2000) * Prueba de vida - Alice Bowmana (Meg Ryan) (2000) * La hija de la luz - Jenna (Angela Bettis) (2000) * Tiempo compartido - Dra. Julia Weiland (Natassja Kinski) (2000) * Hermanastra del planeta raro - Megan Larson (Courtnee Draper) (2000) * Riqueza perdida - Hope Burn (Sarah Polley) (2000) * La última puerta - La Chica (Emmanuelle Seigner) (1999) * Inocencia interrumpida - Polie Torch (Elisabeth Moss) (1999) * Ed TV - Shari (Jenna Elfman) (1999) * Juegos sexuales - Anette Hargrove (Reese Witherspoon) (1999) * Cuerpos salvajes - Sara Olswang (Tara Reid) (1999) * El duende de mi conciencia - Robin (Meredith McGeachie) (1999) * Ojos bien cerrados - Mandy (Julienne Davis) (1999) * Especies II - Eve (Natasha Henstridge) (1998) * Un romance peligroso - Karen Sisco (Jennifer Lopez) (1998) * Enemigo público - Rachel Bannks (Lisa Bonet) (1998) * En el límite - Kristen (Camilla Overbye Roos) (1998) * El arca de Norman - Angela (Jane Sibett) (1998) * Un crimen perfecto - Emily Taylor (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1998) * El violín rojo - Xiang Pei (Sylvia Chang) (1998) * El hombre de la máscara de hierro - Christine (Judith Godrèche) (1998) * Baila conmigo - Rubi Sinclair (Vanessa Williams) (1998) * Los hermanos Caradura 2000 - Teniente Elizondo (Nia Peeples) (1998) * Un canto de esperanza - Helen van Praagh (Marta Dusseldorp) (1997) * La furia - Kelly McCord (Kristen Cloke) (1997) * Buddy superestrella - Madre de Josh (Wendy Makkena) (1997) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado - Julie James (Jennifer Love Hewitt) (1997) * En la riqueza y en la pobreza - Rebeca Yoder (Carrie Preston) (1997) * Fotografiando hadas - Anne Marie (Rachel Shelley) (1997) * Romy y Michele - Kelly (Kristin Bauer van Straten) (1997) * La vida es bella - Dora (Nicoletta Braschi) (1997) * Con Air - Tricia Poe (Monica Potter) (1997) * Jackie Brown - Melanie Ralston (Bridget Fonda) (1997) (doblaje original) * Sueños de insomnio - Frankie (Ione Skye) (1996) * Rapsodia en Miami - Gwyn Marcus (Sarah Jessica Parker) (1995) * Los sospechosos de siempre - Edie Finnerman (Suzy Amis) (1995) * Doble dragón - Satori (Julia Nickson) (1994) * El señor maravilloso - Leonora Di Marco (Annabella Sciorra) (1993) * Juego de lágrimas - Jude (Miranda Richardson) (1992) * Los cazafantasmas II - Fiscal (Janet Margolin) (1989) (redoblaje) * Turner & Hooch - Mujer de control animal (Madeleine Klein) (1989) (redoblaje) * Mi novia es una extraterrestre - Jessie Mills (Alyson Hannigan) (1988) (redoblaje) * ¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - Debbie (Demi Moore) (1986) * El club de los cinco - Allison Reynolds (Ally Sheedy) (1985) * Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición - Willie Scott (Kate Capshaw) (1984) (redoblaje) * La decisión de Sofía - Sofía (Meryl Streep) (1982) (doblaje mexicano) * E.T.: El extraterrestre - Gertie (Drew Barrymore) (1982) * Picardías estudiantiles - Linda Barrett (Phoebe Cates) (1982) * El Padrino - Sandra Corleone (Julie Gregg) (1972) (redoblaje) * Millie Una Chica Moderna - Dorothy Brown (Mary Tyler Moore) (1967) * La novicia rebelde - Hermana Bernice (Evadne Baker) (1965) (doblaje original) * El salvaje - Kathie Bleeker (Mary Murphy) (1953) * San Diego, I Love You - Virginia McCooley (Louise Allbritton) (1944) * Cara Cortada - Cesca (Ann Dvorak) (1932) Películas animadas Jodi Benson * La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Ariel * La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel - Ariel * La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Ariel * Historias de princesas - Ariel * Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua - Ariel * 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Anita Julia Roberts * Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida - Pitufisauce * Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Hova Otros * My Little Pony: La película - Fizzlepop Berrytwist (Emily Blunt) * Un Jefe en Pañales - Janice Templeton (Lisa Kudrow) * Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Mono (tráiler) * El profeta - Mujer con el mantón * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Recepcionista del aeropuerto * El libro de la vida - Mary Beth * Locos por las Nueces - Lana * La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada - Angelique * Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Reina Flor * Open Season 3 - Ursa * Hormiguitaz - Azteca * El gigante de hierro - Actriz en película * Doug: la película - Judy Narinas * Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo - Anne Bonny * Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Albertine * Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del Bosque - Madre de Bambi * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Hada Aurora * El secreto de NIMH: El ratoncito valiente - Jenny * Scooby-Doo la leyenda del fantasmasauro - Profesora Svankmajer * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche - Madame Mousey * Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Guardiana Mira Nova * Una tierna historia navideña - Sasha / Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes * El señor de los milagros - María Magdalena (Miranda Richardson) Películas de anime * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños - Diana * Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Elektra * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Shunrei (Yumiko Shibata) (Redoblaje) (2010) Anime Kumiko Nishihara * Sailor Moon SuperS - Diana * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Diana Tomoko Kawakami * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Pinky * Cyborg 009 - Cynthia Finder (ep. 10) Otros * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Reiko Mikami * Corrector Yui - Sakura Kasuga * Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi (eps. 28-52) * Perdidos en el universo - Millenium Feria Nocturne "Milly" * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Princesa del planeta de fuego * Sailor Moon Crystal - Diana * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shunrei (eps. 29-39) / Daichi (Armadura Terrestre) (2ª voz) / Geki de Oso (niño) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Shunrei (versión de DVD) * Naruto - Anko Mitarashi * Bleach - Miyako Shiba * Pokémon - DJ Mary / Pietra * Bailando con vampiros - Veratos "Vera" * Hamtaro - Suzie * Frontera sin ley - Shizuku * Lupin III - Diana y Judy Scott * Beast Fighter - Masumi * Kitaro - Yuuko Murukami / Midori (ep. 13) * Tico y sus amigos - Sheryl * Elfen Lied - Shirakawa * A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Akiko Nanbara * Los siete pecados capitales - Matrona Series animadas * Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios - Janice Templeton * Patoaventuras (2017) - Sra. Beakley * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Wilhamena * Trollhunters - Morgana * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Reina Luxia * La guardia del león - Zira * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Strongarm * El show del ratón - Ariel * El show de los animales - Zumbie * Creepie - Caroleena Creecher * ReBoot - AndrAIa (adulta) * Ugly Americans - Callie * Futurama - Amy Wong (temporadas 1-4) * Padre de familia - Meg Griffin (temporadas 1-2) * Ben 10 - Gwendolyn Tennyson (ep. "Ben 10000") * Momias aquí - Nefertina * Los Simpson - Alex Whitney (Lisa Kudrow) / Jennifer Garner / Greta Wolfscastle (Reese Witherspoon) / Voces adicionales * Jungla sobre ruedas - Carla * Blinky Bill - Blinky Bill * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Mira Nova * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Cato Parasitti (ep. 23) * Oso, agente especial - Voces adicionales * Phineas y Ferb - Tink (ep. 14) * El Chapulín Colorado - Rosa La Rumorosa y voces adicionales * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Spoiled Rich (temp. 6) * MAD - Lara Lor-Van (temp. 4) * Hora de aventura- Minerva Campbell (temp. 8) * Mysticons - Reina Goodfey * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Mamá Kagami * Teo - Voces adicionales Series de TV Leigh-Allyn Baker * Stan, el perro bloguero - Cherri Pickford * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Amy Duncan * ¡Qué Onda! - Ella misma * Hannah Montana - Mickey Cynthia Watros * Anatomía según Grey - Liz Connor * Esposas desesperadas - Tracy Miller * Lost - Libby * Fear Itself - Meredith Kane Leslie Grossman * American Horror Story: Cult - Meadow Wilton * American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Coco Saint Pierre-Vanderbilt Holly Marie Combs * Lindas mentirosas - Ella Montgomery (2010-2017) * Hechiceras - Piper Halliwell (1998-2006) Morena Baccarin * El mentalista - Erica Flynn (2011-2014) * Invasión extraterrestre - Anna Elaine Hendrix * Castle - Melissa Talbot * Mentes criminales - Judy Hannity Natascha McElhone * Californication - Karen van der Beek * Revelaciones - Hna. Josepha Montafiore Carolyn Hennesy * Revenge - Penelope Ellis * Cougar Town - Barbara Kim Dickens * Fear the Walking Dead - Madison Clark * Treme - Janette Desautel Jenna Fischer * The Grinder - Kelly * La oficina - Pam Beesly-Halpert (Temporadas 3-9) Nicole Sullivan * Wendell y Vinnie - Wilma Bassett * Black-ish - Janine Gillian Anderson * American Gods - Media (Versión Amazon) * Hannibal - Dra. Bedelia Du Maurier (3ª temporada) [[Kirstie Alley|'Kirstie Alley']] * Scream Queens - Ingrid Marie Hofell (2016) * El rey de Queens - Ella misma (2006) Otros * Anatomía según Grey - Dra. Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) (temp. 14) * Atípico - Elsa (Jennifer Jason Leigh) * Pequeñas Mentiras - Celeste Wright (Nicole Kidman) * Gypsy - Jean Holloway (Naomi Watts) * Westworld - Theresa Cullen (Sidse Babett Knudsen) * Stranger Things - Karen Wheeler (Cara Buono) * Los deshechados - Laurie Garvey (Amy Brenneman) (2da. Voz) * Life in pieces - Heather (Betsy Brandt) * Chicago Med - Insertos * Policías de Chicago - Insertos (temp. 3-) * Chicago en llamas - Insertos (temp. 4-) * Alias - Sydney Bristow (Jennifer Garner) * Construyendo un parque - Leslie Knope (Amy Poehler) * Veep - Selina Meyer (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) **Poppy Lifton (Tamara Feldman) (temp. 2, 6) **Mujer de las noticias (Annika Pergament) (temp. 3) **Princesa Sophie Grimaldi de Mónaco (Joanne Whalley) (temp. 4-5) **Invitada en fiesta (temp. 1, ep. 11) * El suceso - Christina Martinez (Lisa Vidal) * Game of Thrones - Melisandre (Carice van Houten) * CSI: Miami - Calleigh Duquesne (Emily Procter) (Temporadas 2-6) * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Cortes y puntadas - Kimber Henry (Kelly Carlson) * Graceland - Catherine "Charlie" DeMarco (Vanessa Ferlito) * Samantha Who? - Gigi (Angie Harmon) (temp. 2, ep. 22) * El Show de Bill Cosby - Vanessa Huxtable (Tempestt Bledsoe) * Todos quieren a Raymond - Debra Barone (Patricia Heaton) * Mildred Pierce - Mildred Pierce (Kate Winslet) * Persecución - Annie Nolan Frost (Kelli Giddish) * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Fox paris (Angelique Cabral) * Dos hombres y medio - Lisa (Denise Richards) / Sharon (Janeane Garofalo) * El juego de las mentiras - Kristin Mercer (Helen Slater) * Hannah Montana - Becky (Tiffany Thornton) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dra. Burke (April Grace) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Archerina (Melora Harte) * Hércules - Artemisa (Rhonda McHardy) * Merlín - Dama del Lago (Miranda Richardson) * Deception - Samantha Bowers (Marin Hinkle) * Apariciones- Dra. Kate Sykora (Rachelle Lefevre) * Dawson's Creek - Natasha Kelly (Bianca Kajlich) / Andrea McPhee (Meredith Monroe) (2ª voz) * Diarios de vampiros - Aja (Cynthia Addai-Robinson) / Samantha Gibbons (Tiffany Morgan) / Enfermera / Voz en altavoz * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Sam (Joanna Garcia) (debut, temp. 3) * Escalofríos - Kim Carter (A.J. Cook) ("No despiertes a la momia") * Sheena - Shenna (Gena Lee Nolin) * Un verdadero padre - Rachel (Tamara Mello) * Bored to Death - Leah (Heather Burns) * Fear Itself - Kathy Mahoney (Josie Davis) * Querida, encogí a los niños - Kashmir (Helen Farmer) * El juego de la ley - Scarlet Meagher (Danielle Cormack) * Códigos de familia - Detective Maria Baez (Marisa Ramirez) * Wild On! - Brooke Burke (Brooke Burke) * La esposa ejemplar - Lana Delaney (Jill Flint) * Miénteme - Ria Torres (Monica Raymond) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Amy Burley (Lizzy Caplan) * El señor de las bestias - Lycia (Louise Crawford) * Victorious - Sophia Michelle (Rachel Quaintance) * 1000 maneras de morir (Doblaje Mexicano) - Voces Adicionales * ICarly - Jenna Hamilton (Charlene Amola) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Brandi Slater (Brandi Burkhardt) * Mentes criminales ** Meg Collins (Sprague Grayden) ** Jane Gould (Rebecca Field) (Temp 6 ep 15) (2011) * Monk - Hermana Sally (Sunny Mabrey) * Abducidos - Kate Keys (Julie Benz) * Suits - Tory (Andrea Parker) * Doctor House - Arlene McNeil (Kathleen Quinlan) * Un sueño en Hollywood - Jackie Kowalski (Daphne Ashbrook) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Camila Reyes (Leonor Varela) * Chelsea Does - Christina Morara Telenovelas brasileñas Letícia Sabatella * Puerto de los Milagros - Arlete * El clon - Latiffa * Páginas de la vida - Lavinia * Deseo prohibido - Ana Adriana Esteves * Las cariocas - Celi * Avenida Brasil - Carminha (Carmen Lúcia Moreira de Souza) * Mujeres ambiciosas - Inés Ferraz Junqueira Liliana Castro * El sabor de la pasión - Laiza * El color del pecado - Olivia * Alma gemela - Luna Maria Fernanda Cândido * El sucesor - Maria Antonia * Lado a lado - Jeannete Dórleac Larissa Maciel * Maysa - Maysa Matarazzo * Passione - Felícia Lobato Otros * Laberintos del corazón - Bárbara Ellen (Giulia Gam) * El astro - Amanda Mello Asunción (Carolina Ferraz) * Acuarela del amor - Amarilys Di Francesco (Guilhermina Guinle) * Siete pecados - Eudoxia (Márcia Cabrita) * Señora del destino - Eleonora (Mylla Christie) * Uga Uga - Sheeva Maria Pomeranz (Juliana Baroni) Especiales * Radio Disney Music Awards - Leigh-Allyn Baker * Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca - Princesa Leia * Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Princesa Leia Telefilms * Catástrofe inminente (2015) - Nancy Lannon (Michelle Stafford) * Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Lane Three (Jessica Craig) Miniseries * Collateral (2018) - Jane Oliver (Nicola Walker) * Juegos de azar (2014) - Eliza Evans (Jennifer Finnigan) Videojuegos Nan McNamara * Gears of War - Anya Stroud * Gears of War 2 - Anya Stroud * Gears of War 3 - Anya Stroud Otros * Fable III - Elise * Disney Princesas: Reinos Mágicos - Ariel * Dead Rising 3 - Hilde * Ryse: Son of Rome - Oráculo / Summer / Voces Adicionales * League of Legends - Katarina / Tutorial * Batman: Arkham Origins - Copperhead * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor - Ioreth * Star Wars Battlefront - Princesa Leia * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Mei Terumi / Anko Mitarashi * Overwatch - Katya Volskaya * Batman Viewmaster - Summer Gleeson * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Iden Versio Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Bita Dubbing Studios * C2 Media - AB Grabaciones * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CBAudio - Barrero Producciones * Central Entertainment * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio - DNA * Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * Intertrack * Ki Audio * Labo * Lola MX * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * SPG Studios Inc. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Telespeciales, S.A. * TOPaudio * Voltaic Studios México Filmografía como actriz * "Lo que callamos las mujeres" (varios capítulos) ** Prof. Dulce (ep. "¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?") (2015) ** Madre de Ana (ep. "Dime cómo fue tu primera vez") (2017) Trabajos como locutora * Ondas del Lago * Radio 6.20 Grupo Radio Centro * Conductora de "Buen Fin de Semana" en Radio Red 92.1 FM (desde 2004) Enlaces externos * * * Pérfil de Myspace de Cony Madera * Imagen Cony Madera * Youtube: Cony Madera la voz de Amy Wong en Futurama Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA